A College Career and Awkwardness
by ManiaticApples
Summary: Atsuko Kagari is currently attending the university Luna Nova in Canterbury England, and studying Social Communications. She's having a rough time in the new country and surroundings, but something suddenly smacks her right in the face that she won't be able to shake off that easily. (Diakko) (College AU with No Magic)
1. Chapter 1

**Akko**

Akko didn't like going outside. She didn't even like going to school, but she didn't really like to admit that outloud. Atsuko Kagari was a Sophomore that attended the college of Luna Nova. Luna Nova sat pretentiously in the small city of Canterbury England. Akko was a transfer student from Tokyo Japan, attending with a scholarship for Social Communications. One problem that Akko had was how she couldn't socially communicate very well, but despite that she lived a peaceful college life with her two roommates Sucy Manbavaran and Lotte Yanson.

"Akko! You're going to be late again!" Lotte called from across the small apartment that the three shared.

Akko groaned and moaned a slight disarray of complaints before pushing herself up. She moved off her bed, messing up her sheets in the process. She quickly threw on a pale yellow sweatshirt and slightly dirty jeans. Her ripped bag was in the corner of her room, and she stumbled over to sweep it off the ground. She blew through the door and hurried off to her first class.

Class was boring as per usual, and Akko dreamed silently about what she would be able to do with her freetime in the upcoming afternoon. Social Communications was her last class of the day, nearing Psychological Studies. Her eyes wandered as she tuned out her lectures, her gaze fell on Diana Cavendish. Akko didn't like Diana, not in any way at all. However, something about Diana was unique. The air around her was cold, but not impenetrable.

Diana had the body of a goddess, almost everyone on campus knew that. It was especially hard to get to Diana because of her pets that stuck to her like glue, Barbara Parker and Hannah England. Hannah and Barbara were the meanest girls in Luna Nova, but somehow they had weaseled their way by Diana's side. For some strange reason, Akko felt a tinge in her lower stomach when she thought about that. Akko dispelled the thought from her mind completely, her whole mind returning to hating Diana Cavendish completely.

Akko preferred to be with people, out in the open, and by everyone's side. But it felt as if everyone was staring at her, and judging her every move. Being out in the public eye wasn't always what Akko liked, but she appreciated company nonetheless. What she didn't exactly appreciate was when Amanda would come over. Amanda was loud, spoke the worst English anyone could ever imagine, and left their apartment with nothing but a crumb for a rat. The moment Akko walked past her door threshold, she was greeted with a bumbling Amanda and an annoyed Sucy. "Why are you guys fighting?" Akko greeted the room with an icy remark.

"Why are you so strung high, At-su-ko?" Amanda made an effort to sound out Akko's name.

Sucy groaned a loud disapproval and swiped the remote sitting idly on the table away. Akko didn't exactly love Amanda, but she sure didn't hate her. Not like Diana, with her stuck up friends and pretty title. She was new to England and Luna Nova, having gone to a Japanese college in Sendai. Akko quietly sat down her bag and smiled at Amanda. "I'm going for a walk, so be careful not to drink everything in our apartment, alright?" She shed a low smirk and turned to walk out the door and shut it with a loud thud.

The humongous campus of Luna Nova was a beauty to say the least. Long quartz pillars holding each delicate building in place, long old granite smoothed to perfection to make each looming structure. Luna Nova was a rare all-girls university, housing some of the most rich families in England. Hannah England herself came from a prestigious family that made bank selling the finest diamonds and jewelry from London. Diana Cavendish came from the long line of Cavendishes, who ran the most prosperous hospital chain in England.

Akko walked down the long, winding path that led to the gates of Luna Nova's entrance. Two wide Maple trees hugged the side of the path that followed a wide road to the entrance gates. The sun was set and draped a cool blue hue in the air as stars set into the night sky. Akko inhaled sharply and exhaled in a deep sigh, misty blue air erupting from her mouth. Her messy brown hair was strung in a high ponytail, and she wore the same pale yellow sweatshirt as earlier in the day.

Akko rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand and immediately hid it back in her pocket. Her hands froze half to death in the cold winter air. Her phone vibrated quietly in her pocket and she brought it out.

November 28, 2018

SingingSpirit

 _You went for a walk?_

 _18:33_

Chariotto

 _yeah, needed to get away from amanda_

 _18:33_

SingingSpirit

 _We're ordering pizza, I'll text you when it comes_

 _18:35_

Chariotto

 _thanks_

 _18:36_

Akko laid her head back on the cold metal material, resting her eyes for not more than a second when the clearing of a voice startled her back to reality. "I hope you realize you aren't supposed to be out at this time of night," a sharp voice pierced the comment into her.

Akko quickly shot up, her face turning from normal to a red hot in seconds, "Oh! I'm sorry...I was just taking a walk.."

Akko glanced to see who was telling her off to come face to face with Diana Cavendish.

Diana

Diana normally wasn't in the mood to take strolls across campus, but for some strange reason she felt the need to walk off her drowsiness from class. She had arrived home more than two hours ago, but felt the need to pause her studying and take a breather outside. Diana admired the wild life and scenery her college campus had to offer, so she found herself gazing wildly at the dazzling facade of the campus grounds.

Diana wouldn't lie about how much she hated the cold brisk air, but she also enjoyed it in many ways. Walking quietly down the winding path to the gates of Luna Nova, Diana found herself humming the old nursery rhyme her mother used to sing to her when the winter nights would set. It didn't take long, however, to notice the eyesore of the whole scenery. The buzzing lights lit up the sidewalks with a blazing power, but someone was sitting right on the cold bench that sat next to the Memorial of Beatrix Cavendish. The memorial meant alot to the Cavendish name, since Beatrix Cavendish was the founder Cavendish Hospitals.

Diana normally didn't lecture people on the bench because it was a public item that anyone could use, but this girl in particular made her boil. Atsuko Kagari was a student of Luna Nova and never was awake long enough to participate in lectures. Diana herself devoted majority of her time to studying and learning the ins and outs of her studies, and Atsuko was just making herself seem foolish. Diana chided herself for only a split second before striding up to the cold bench.

"I hope you realize you aren't supposed to be out at this time of night."

Atsuko shot up like a bullet, her face turning a piping red. Diana immediately felt a tinge of guilt in her lower stomach for startling the girl, but pushed thoughts like that away. "Oh! I'm sorry...I was just walking," Atsuko turned swiftly to meet Diana in the face. Diana stepped back in a heaping stride, keeping her eyes trained on the girl and composing herself once more. She noticed the immediate distress that arose on Atsuko's face, turning her from a beet to a tomato. "Well, maybe you should be getting back. It's getting pretty late, considering it's almost seven," Diana coolly said with the tone of a backstabbing dagger.

Atsuko turned on her heel and started to trudge back up the path, but Diana's curiosity got the best of her. Diana followed Atsuko, before coming up besides her and asking, "Why don't you ever stay awake during class?"

Atsuko turned and faced her, a slight blush speckling her cheeks. "I..don't sleep well. I've had a problem staying awake during the day and sleeping at night," Atsuko chuckled sheepishly at her own comment. Cute… the thought plagued Diana's mind while staring at Atsuko thoughtfully. "Remind me, your name is..?"

"Akko Kagari," Akko replied with a nervous laugh. "You must be Diana Cavendish, I assume?"

Diana gave a soft smile and decided pointedly to respond in a jokingly manner, "No, of course I'm not." Diana gave a soft wink to emphasize the point of her light sarcasm.

Akko gave a quirky smile and nodded, "I should probably hurry back, my roommates are ordering pizza-"

"And you are out on campus past school hours?"

Akko gave a laugh and nodded, not seeming as nervous as before, "Yes, and that too, I suppose."

Diana stared at the quivering girl, shivering in the dark winter night. She couldn't seem to crack her code, so she gazed elsewhere. She nodded and turned back to look Akko in the eyes. "It was nice, good luck in classes," Diana sped off without the turn of her head.

-AUTHOR'S NOTES-

Hello everyone, and welcome to this disastrous Diakko fan-fiction. I was writing this with a friend and she complained about how Akko was socially awkward and uncomfortable, so I wanted to also inform those who will bash me if not told. ^^; Akko is a socially awkward girl BECAUSE she was sent to a new country to attend one of the most prestigious universities in the entirety of Europe. Back in her native country of Japan, she was an outgoing and cheerful girl (So to put it simply, her personality hasn't changed, but her _circumstances)_ I released this relatively early so people can give me feedback and tell me if I should continue this or not. If I don't get feedback in the next few weeks (or months depending on how often I check FanFiction) I will just leave it as it is. I left it on a cliff hanger, so let's see it to the end! Sorry for the long note! (*´∀`*)


	2. Chapter 2

Akko

 _Was Diana really nice_? No, she'd never accept something as humiliating as that. She quietly pushed the thought entirely away from her mind, settling back into her sturdy wooden chair that she sat on carefully during class. Her notes consisted of pretty much nothing, despite Akko being a scholar student. The only reason Akko had made it into Luna Nova was because of the fact that she had outstanding marks on her final exams. She didn't really study or pay attention, her mind always wondering to different parts of the day.

Akko had dreamed of being a performer, but that dream died off quickly when her parents scolded her for her foolish thoughts. Shiny Chariot, or Chariot du Nord was Akko's childhood legend. Chariot had inspired her to work towards her dreams of being a stage performer, particularly a Broadway actress. But here Akko sat, quietly doodling pictures in her scrappy notebook and torn up pencil.

Social Communications was fun, and Akko desperately needed to learn herself how to communicate to others. She was never great at expressing herself in the mists of problems and stressful situations, and Akko never really was good with talking to people. Despite how Akko acted and appeared on the outside, she truly just wanted to have friends that she could laugh and talk to. She had an outgoing personality and the keen eye for fun and other things for sorts, so when Akko moved to England and lost her fun, outgoing personality completely...Akko reverted to being alone. To ignoring what her professors yelled at her to do and studied the English language. Akko just needed to slip by and get her Social Communications degree, get a good job, move back to Japan, and live a long, happy life.

When the bell signaled the end of class by blaring in everyone's ears, Akko grabbed her bag quickly and held it close to her body, scrunching it up close and trying to sneak by the glaring professor. Miss Nelson's class was always the hardest to sneak by in, and the brunette teacher spoke in a harsh tone, "Miss Kagari, I was looking forwards to speaking with you."

Akko's face scrunched up and her nose retreated a little, threading into her facial features. Akko turned around, her cheeks flaring as Diana and her pets walked by, snickering to themselves. Akko felt Diana's eyes contently staring holes into Akko's side, and she just wanted to disappear from that gaze almost immediately. "Same as I…" Akko gave a sheepish grin and shrunk down even more.

"I believe you should look into a tutor, Miss Kagari. Your grades have gone down considerably, and that's not good," Miss Nelson's face contorted into a soft smile to make the exchange a little more comfortable for Akko.

Akko glanced past Nelson, seeing Diana walk away with Hannah and Barbara. A soft blush dusted her cheeks as she looked down at her feet, the worn sneakers looking gross next to Diana's knee-high brown Steve Madden boots. "Okay.." Akko murmured silently.

Nelson stifled a yawn and nodded, "Alright. You can go now, Miss Kagari."

A tutor? Akko couldn't even think about being ordered around by some random guy, being told to do things she didn't understand. A college tutor...how embarrassing. Negative thoughts plagued Akko's mind entirely as she briskly strode down the cold stone path to the Student Center that held the cafeteria and club board. Her crimson eyes sparkled with hot tears that threatened to spill over as Akko pulled the tag off the small flyer and stared at the number that stuck beneath it. _(_ _01935) 678994_ the number being polished to perfection on the small sheet of paper.

The name that held in neat cursive handwriting was "Diana Cavendish".

Diana

Diana's teeth chattered against the blowing wind, her phone giving a soft beep. The phone in her coat pocket then started to stir into a deep ring, notifying her of an incoming call.

Diana carefully pulled out the glossy phone, her breath just a deep exhale of mist as she answered the call thoughtfully. "Hello, is this Diana Cavendish?" a soft squeak of a voice came from over the whirl of wind.

"Yes, this is she. And who may you be?" Diana said carefully, in soft spurts of breath. "This is Akko Kagari, from Psychology," the sigh of a voice spoke from the chattering phone.

Diana felt her eyes widen slightly and her cheeks turn from a light pink to a shade darker. She thought quietly about her response, before the soft voice recovered quickly and said, "I'm looking for a tutor, and I pulled your name from the flyer. Are you free to tutor someone?"

Akko darted right to the point, not giving a second for Diana to respond truthfully. "Yes, I am free currently to tutor somebody. When would you like to meet?" Diana asked between chattering spurts of breath and the constant hum of her teeth. The wind pounded on Diana's temples aggressively, forming a mediocre headache.

"Wednesday?" Akko's voice gave way to an idea.

"That's fine with me. See you soon then, Akko," Diana averted her thoughts to ending the call when Akko's voice piped up over the wind,

"Alright Diana. See you so-" _BEEP!_

Diana's eyes widened as she gave way a soft laugh, remembering to apologize to Akko for hanging up on her.

-AUTHOR'S NOTES-

If you thought last chapter was short, then you might have to rethink that statement :' ) Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to get this out as quick as possible. Diana's and Akko's relationship with each other will be forming from now. I wanted to lay down the initial meeting and stuff. Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like! (≧∇≦*)


	3. Quick Update

Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated A College Career and Awkwardness in a hot second. School has been kicking me in the ass and I can't find the time and energy to update quick, but I will continue this love story between the two best grills Diana and Akko. ;)

I'm getting the chapter done now, please go check out my other work! (A something something being uploaded today)

Thanks everyone! ^^;


End file.
